The early days of Matt Camdens life
by sodapopXluverX4eva
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Matt never really got along with his father? Well heres the reason why. abuse within the story, don't read if you'll feel offended.
1. in the begining

Have you ever wondered why Matt never got along with his father? Well this is why.

"Dad when is Mom gonna have the baby," asked two year old Matt. Hes been talking for several months now. He picked up on talking pretty early for his age.

"I don't know, and don't care." Eric never really wanted kids in the first place and never wanted to even marry Annie, but out popped Matt and the next thing he knows hes getting married. He took another sip of his beer. "Matt go to your room! I don't even want to look at you anymore!"

"Why Daddy?" Matt never understood what he did to make his Dad so mad. All he knew is that Mommy told him to do what he was told. Annie wasn't home, and she never liked being home, she never wanted to risk losing her baby by another one of Eric's beatings. She felt horrible about leaving Matt behind but there was just no where Annie and Matt could go together, and Matt never wanted to leave his Dad.

"I don't like you and don't feel like putting up with your shit right now! Get out of here!" Matt made his way up the stairs to his room. He just didn't understand, he loves his Daddy. He sat in the middle of his room and played quietly. He knew dad would be taking his nap soon, he always did after he finished drinking. Matt had just recovered from a few bruised ribs, and hadn't recovered most of his strength yet. After hours of with some action figures Matt got bored and wondered into his Mom and Dads room. He looked around and saw one of his matchbox cars his daddy took last week, and Matt really wanted to play with it real bad. So he pushed the chair that probably weighed more than him over to the shelf. He pulled his tiny body on to the chair but he still wasn't high enough so he had to stand on his tippy toes. Unfortunately Matt fell forward and knocked the shelf off the wall.

"What the hell is that kid up to now?" Eric got up and stormed upstairs and saw matt laying on the floor holding his wrist and bawling in a tiny ball.

"So you hurt your wrist? Well look at the mess you made you little shit! That ain't going to be the only thing hurting!" With that he picked up Matt and through him against the wall and started kicking him in the gut. "I'll show you to break other peoples things!" Matt continued to wail and scream. "Shut up! Your nothing to me, you weren't even suppose to be on this Earth, I never wanted you. I hate you!"

AT ANNIE'S FRIENDS HOUSE 

"Carol I need to go home."

"Why? Is everything alright?"

"No Carol it's not. Eric he's abusive and he's always b–b-beating Matt."

"What? Annie you need to tell the police!"

"No, Eric is a good man, its just when he drinks he becomes violent. I'm sorry I need to go now. Something doesn't feel right."

"Ok let me give you ride, ok?"

"Ok, that would be real helpful." Annie just prayed everything would be alright.

A few minutes later

"Carol stay here. I'll be right back."

"Ok Annie, bring Matt with you to my house, we can find a place for him to sleep."

"Well that's not the problem he just loves being with his dad, I just don't know why."

"Well you force that little squirt to come visit his aunty Carol."

"Ok I'll be back in a minute, if I'm not back in 10 minutes come in, cause that means something's wrong."

Annie rushed inside and heard Matt bawling. She didn't see Erics car in the driveway, so he must have left to go to the pool hall. She followed the sounds of Matts cries and she came to her bedroom, she saw the shelf laying on the ground and on the other side of the bed lied a beaten Matt

"Oh my god Matt! Sweety I'm so sorry, I won't ever leave you again."

"Mommy I hate Daddy, I hate him." Annie looked down at her son and saw the anger in his eyes and knew things would never be the same between Matt and his father.

THERE YOU GO HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. remembering the past

I know this is gonna be different then the actual show and this would never go along with it but too bad, Don't read if you don't like. PLEASE REVIEW!

Matts POV

14 years later

Matt was laying in his bed, he rolled over and yelped at the pain that surged through his side. Hes been getting pains for a couple days now, ever since he tripped over Ruthie playing with her dolls in the middle of the hallway. He figured he just bruised his side when he fell against the book shelf. He carefully lifted up his shirt and saw the bulge that came out a few inches from his skin. He winced at the sight of it and pulled his shirt back down. He looked over at the clock that read 3:30 and thought back to the day he broke those 4 ribs. He shook his head vigerously and wiped away the tear beads that formed in his eyes. he rested his head back and gritted his teeth as he tried to fall back asleep.

That morning

Matt waited till he knew everyone was down stairs before he walked crookedly and with a limp into the bathroom across the hallway. Just as he was about to come out of the bathroom he heard Lucy and Mary arguing over who got to change clothes first.

"Why do you need to change clothes," Matt tried to ask loudly but found it difficult and doubled over in a coughing fit.

"Matt are you alright," asked a very concerned Lucy.

"Yeah you don't sound to good," added Mary.

"I'm fine, can you guys just go get mom?"

Matts voice became very hoarse and barely audible. Right away Lucy ran down the stairs and bumped right into her mother trying to clean up all of the cereal Lucy managed to spill everywhere.

"Mom theres something wrong with Matt. He needs you."

Annie stared down at her frightened daughters face and knew there was something wrong. Annie went upstairs to find mary trying to open the bathroom door.

"Mom he want open the door. Theres something wrong with him."

"Ok, why don't you and Lucy go get dressed in your room."

"Ok mom. Lets go Luce."

Mary threw an arm around her little sister and walked into their joined bedroom.

"Matt? Are you ok? Open the door."

When Matt opened the door he collapsed on the floor.

"Matt," screamed Annie horrified.

"Annie? Whats wrong," asked Eric coming up the hallway.

"We need to take Matt to the hospital."

"Why? Is he ok?"

"I don't know, could you just carry him down to the car? I'll drop the kids off at school then come up there."

"Yeah, ok."

Eric easily picked up the boy and brought him in the back of the car. The hospital was about a five minute drive away. In the back Matt was having a flash back.

"_So you hurt your wrist? Well look at the mess you made you little shit! That ain't going to be the only thing hurting!" With that he picked up Matt and through him against the wall and started kicking him in the gut. "I'll show you to break other peoples things!" Matt continued to wail and scream. "Shut up! Your nothing to me, you weren't even suppose to be on this Earth, I never wanted you. I hate you!"_

Matt darted forward and grabbed Eric from behind the neck and started choking him. "I hate you!" was all he screamed over and over again. Eric tried to release himself from Matts grasp but he just couldn't he gasped for air. Then in that very moment Eric swerve into the other lane with a tractor trailer truck coming straight torwards them. They both looked up at the and saw the truck just feet away from them.


	3. finding out

Annie's POV

After dropping the kids off I decided to go straight to the hospital, but on the way there in the left side of the highway did I see our station wagon in the trees. I made my way over to be greeted by Sargent michaels.

"Are they ok? What happened?"

"Well Erics ok, but matt on the other hand, I think he has a serious rib problem, looks like it was from years ago but I guess just the right hit made it rupture into his stomach lining I don't know much more, but it could be fatal."

"FATAL? No not my Matt."

I couldn't stand the fact knowing my son, my first son, matt, might d-die. I collapsed right into his arms and started crying and praying to god that Matt would be ok, hes been through so much, **we've **been through so much together, he can't leave this planet not being able to see what adult hood is like and his life is just beginning.

"Annie, Matt's stable enough to be moved now, there moving him to the local hospital and hes going to be going through emergency surgery, would you like to ride with me?"

I looked up into his stern face and shook my head yes. He brought me over to his car and set me down in the passengers seat.

Later at the hospital

"No you listen here and you listen good, I want to know how my son is doing, his name is Matt Camden."

"I'm sorry ma'am your son is still in surgery and I haven't gotten a word on how he is, now once again please take you seat before I call security. I will have the doctor come see you once hes availale. Thank you."

I just rolled my eyes at the woman and walked back to my seat next to Erics, he just a couple bumps and bruises and a couple cuts that got some stitches.

"Honey just relax I'm sure Matt will be fine."

Once Eric wrapped his arms around me and said that I elbowed him in his gut. I knew just as well did he that this was all his fault. If years ago he wasn't an alcoholic and abusive torwards matt, matt wouldn't be in this predicament.

"Do- Not -Touch- Me. You know this is your fault, so do NOT try and comfort me," is said through gritted teeth. Eric just got up and walked outside. Years ago after Lucy was born Eric had cleaned up and decided to be minister in our little town of Glenoak. He been a pastor for nearly 13 years now. He's done many good things for this town and im not doubting him as a good minister, but he has a very dark past, and no matter what he does its never just going to go away. I love him so much it hurts, I'm surprised I'm still with him, but its just that I love him and always will, besides we have 5 kids and I can't just go out and file or a divorce, especially with little Ruthie, she'd be so devastated if her parents were to split. All of the kids don't have a clue about Matt and Eric's past, all they really know is that they never get along, which is quite obvious.

I guess I had fallen asleep because I was awoken by Eric shaking me and a man dressed in white standing in front of me. I shot up and start asking questions about my Matt.

"Just tell me one thing doctor, is...Matt ok?"

"Well, Matt was dead for 3 minutes Mrs.Camden and you have to understand its hard for kids even adults just to jump back to them normal selves after incidents like this. And now, this is the part where most doctors would just jump around this and most parents never want to hear it, but I'm just gonna come right out and say it. Matts dying, we'd only give him 2 years 3 at the most. You see we tried and tried to fix Matt's rib cage were it had previously been broken, but the bones had settled themselves into that position and each year its been moving closer and closer to his stomach and liver, and soon its just going to puncture and cause internal bleeding."

"No, well why couldn't you just replace his rib cage or something? Or each year push the bone back into place?"

"Its not that simple, if we were to completely remove the bone and or rib cage it would unplug the opening of his stomach. You see the bone is like a plug right now for all of the blood in his stomach. I'm real sorry."

At this time I was dead on my feet, I just blocked out all the sound around me and cried and cried.

"Can we see him," asked Eric.

"Yeah, he'll be able to go home in a week. Matt doesn't know any of this yet, just to let you know."

"Ok, we'll tell him," I said shakily.

"He's in room 143, down the hall and the last door on your left."

We walked in the door and saw a helpless matt lying on the bed, he still looked a little woozy from the ansethesia. When he looked up at us and saw his father his eyes grew wide.


	4. eye for an eye

Erics POV

The look in Matts eyes when me and Annie walked in a new I was not welcome. "Annie, why don't I give you and Matt some time alone together."

"That'd probably be for the best, don't you agree," Annie asked me with also unwelcome eyes. She just stared at me until I turned around and walked out of the room.

I sat down in the hallway chair with my head in my hands. I kept thinking about mine and Matts past and how our relationship will never be kindle back together again. I felt the warm tear beads form in my eyes. I got up and started walking down the hallway, and ran into Sargent Michaels.

"Eric, hows Matt doing? Is he ok? How about Annie, she was taking it pretty rough."

"Yeah there ok, why don't you just go and see them, he's in room 143."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"No where, I got to go."

I started striding down the hallway and even when I heard Sargent Michaels yelling my name, I just picked up my pace. Then before I knew it heard him running down the hall after me, I started running now to, I ran all the outside until I saw a taxi out front, and I jumped in the back. I looked up to be greeted by Jared Stevens, a man who attends our church, his wife had died a couple years ago and now its just him and his son, Christopher.

"Well hello there Reverend, where can I take you this afternoon?"

"My house would be great Jared."

"Alright Reverend."

Luckily Jared didn't talk to me the entire time there, he was busy yelling at his landlord about paying him double next week, because its his sons birthday this week and he wanted to do something special for him. I kept looking in the rear view mirror looking to see if I saw Sargent Michaels.

Once we got home and I was pretty sure Sargent Michaels wasn't around I talked to Jared for a little while.

"You know Jared I'm sure I could use some of the churches funds to help you get your son a nice birthday gift or something."

"Thanks Reverend Camden that'd be real helpful, but you should use the churches funds for someone who really needs it."

"Ok well here, take this 50 out of my own money and buy your son something special this year."

Jared just looked at me and looked down at the money.

And with a smirk he said, "thank you, this means so much to me and Chris."

"No problem, thanks for the ride, heres what I owe you."

"No, its on the house, or taxi."

"Thanks, bye, see you on Sunday."

"Will do."

I walked inside and lied down on the coach thinking. When was the last time I had a beer? I got up and grabbed a couple out of the back of the fridge. I went back and lied on the coach and guzzled them down.

"Wow I never knew how grossed they tasted, but yet made all of your worries go away," I said right out loud.

After about 5 or 6 beers I wasn't really thinking right and I was yelling at myself.

"Its all your fault Matts dying. You think you can play minister and forget your past! What a load of crap. Your still a bastard and always will be, no matter what you do."

I stumbled upstairs and walked out of Matts bedroom window and up onto the ledge. I sat there for a little wishing I had another cold one. I layed back feeling the cold November breeze prickle at my face, I was starting to fall asleep but in the distance I could hear someone calling my name.

"Shut up and leave me alone," I yelled at whoever was saying my name.

"Eric, its me Sargent Michaels."

"Sargent Michaels? No, go away."

"Eric have you been drinking?"

I just lied back and decided not to answer him. I didn't want to tell him the truth, I knew my blood alcohol level has to be way up there and in our town of glenoak anything higher than .09 was illegal.

"Eric your kids are going to be home soon, come down here."

"I don't think I can without jumping off the roof Sargent Michaels," I slurred my words.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

I stood up and shouted at Sargent Michaels, "Its my fault Matt's dying, Matts going to die and will all be my fault. I need some sort of consequence, and this is it."

"Come on Eric be reasonable about this."

"I am being reasonable, you know like an eye for an eye? You understand now?"

"No I don't understand. It's not like you were the cause of Matts broken ribs, he was already on the verge of dying Eric, just because you guys got in that accident means that the doctors found it earlier and you probably saved him a couple months because they were able to push the bone back a little bit."

At this time I had a lump in my throat. I looked down at him and shook my head. I looked up to the sky and said in a whisper,"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry Matt, I'm sorry Annie." I looked down at Sargent Michaels one last time before I jumped down onto the cold hard ground. I felt the warmth of blood trickle down my forehead, I saw black boots in front of me before my version blurred and my body go limp.


End file.
